Hombre en el Río
by SayumiShirobara
Summary: Regalo de cumpleaños, muy atrasado, para Shion-chan (Kxshxmxtx) ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!


**_Hola, Shion-chan ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!_**

 ** _Se que debí haberte entregado este regalo, hace un largo muchísimo tiempo, pero el Colegio me ha mantenido muy ocupada, además es mi último año de Colegio._**

 ** _Solo, espero de todo corazón que te guste. Esta vez, el afortunado del Fic, es... ¡RIN MATSUOKA! Y, con contenido Lemon._**

 ** _Y, sin nada más que decir, que lo disfrutes._**

* * *

 **Hombre en el Río**

Sus ojos bicolores –celestes y dorados- miraban por la ventana del autobús, mientras este estaba en marcha. Con los audífonos en sus orejas, escuchando _Wonder Boy_ de _Super Junior_ , y una mano apoyada en su mejilla, con total aburrimiento.

El nombre de esta chica era Amateratsu Kirishima, de cabellos celestes como el cielo, y como se había mencionada anteriormente, unos preciosos ojos de distinto color, celeste como su cabello y otro dorado como el oro, una piel ligeramente morena. Con un cuerpo esbelto y atractivo, que se lo notaba más con el conjunto de ropa que llevaba, una polera negra que dejaba al descubierto su estómago, unos pantalones del mismo color, que enmarcaba esas atractivas piernas, con una chaqueta de pantalón sin mangas y unas zapatillas rojas. Cuya personalidad, era de carácter fuerte y egocéntrica, nunca se deja pisotear por nadie, pero con sus más cercanos era amable y un poco dulce, pero esa dulzura era más para las chicas de su grupo de amistad.

Amateratsu se estiro en la silla en donde se encontraba, mirando hacia un lado, donde su asiento estaba vacío. Y alrededor suyo, se encontraba su querido grupo de amigos –donde solo 6 eran de la infancia-, donde todos eran parejas.

Al lado suyo, estaban Sei Kudo y Haruka Nanase, ella era una chica de rostro angelical, cuyos cabellos eran azules como la medianoche, donde los llevaba atados en unos adorables dos coletas semi-sueltas, sus ojos verdes claros reflejaban inocencia y bondad, cuya piel era blanca como de porcelana. Y él un chico con siempre cara de póker, cabellos negros y unos preciosos ojos azules como el mar. Alto y de complexión musculosa. Ellos dos eran como el sol y la luna, una combinación de una niña de carácter sumiso y dócil pero amable y tierno y un muchacho frio y tranquilo pero muy amante del agua. Su tipo de amor era suave y paciente, donde toda la frialdad del chico pasaba a ser amoroso y romántico, un poco juguetón ya que adoraba como su adorable novia se ruborizaba. Ella venia durmiendo, con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de él, y el despierto, con el brazo, rodeándola, con la mirada perdida.

Adelanta, iban Rei Ryugazaki y Akemi Saromi. Ellos tienen un tipo de amor, muy extraño. Ellos no eran de hacerse cariños o decirse tiernas palabras, como la pareja anterior, como ahora, ya que cada uno estaba leyendo un libro, pero ambos se amaban, es solo que no les gustaba mostrarse ante los demás empalagosos, pero cuando estaban solos, se demostraban todo su amor, hasta el punto de hacer cosas indecentes, la prueba de ello, son las marcas de beso que tenía la chica en su cuello. Rei es un chico que tiene el mismo color de cabellos de Sei –motivo por el cual, Amateratsu, Nagisa y Harukichi, los llamaban hermanos perdidos- pero sus ojos eran morados, que los tenía debajo de unos lentes de montura rojo. Y Akemi una chica de cabellera larga y rizada, gris oscuro turquesa, y unos bellos ojos brillantes rosa –Nagisa la considera una posible pariente lejana-, y de una tersa tez marrón clara, considerada toda una belleza por los hombres, con un aspecto maduro que le da sus anteojos puros, o casi puros, cian – verde lima. Ellos dos, además de usar lentes, ambos eran unos amantes de la belleza y muy inteligentes, con personalidades bastantes cómicas.

A su diagonal, y delante de la tierna pareja, esta una chica de cabellos rojos polvorientos hasta los hombros, con una trenza al lado izquierdo de su cara de niña, y al lado derecho un moño hecho con su propio cabello parecido a una rosa, con unos redondos y adorables ojos azules oscuros que brillan alegremente como el zafiro, y su piel negra, llamada Harukichi Yamana. Y un chico rubio, con los ojos del mismo color que Akemi, este muchacho parecía más bien un chiquillo de 13 años, pero en realidad tiene 16 años. Estos dos son muy iguales en la personalidad, ambos de inmaduros, ambos alegres y ambos un poco infantiles. Son como ver a Hansel y Gretel, solo que ellos dos no son hermanos. Y ellos no parecían una pareja al 100%, parecen más amigos. Ambos tenían una animada charla, mientras se compartían sus dulces, Kirishima rio un poco con esta escena de niños.

Y, por último, los que van delante de Ryugazaki y Saromi. Cuyo tipo de amor, es casi igual que la de Nanase, pero con un toque de pasión y de lujuria, cuya virginidad ya perdida y que se habían entregado el uno al otro –secreto que solo sabían Haruka y Amateratsu- y los hermanos mayores de la familia. Makoto Tachibana y Aneko Ui. Un guapo de joven de cabellos castaños claros, y cuyos ojos tenían el mismo color que Sei, y también reflejaban amabilidad, pero con un toque de tranquilidad, con un cuerpo alto y musculoso, con una personalidad madura y servicial, al igual que su novia. Una hermosa chica, alta y esbelta, de pelo rubio platino que lo peina con una cola de caballo y unos amables y pacíficos ojos azules pizarras, cuya piel era blanca como la nieve. Ellos hablaban de organizar las cosas del campamento y compartiéndose las tareas que haría cada uno, aunque también planeaban cosas indecentes durante la actividad, o eso es lo que pensaba Kirishima, ya que a cada rato se decían cosas en las orejas, provocando que uno de los dos se ruborice.

¿A dónde iba este grupo? Iban a un campamento. Toda esta idea comenzó cuando estaban los 5 de segundo –Amateratsu, Aneko, Haruka, Makoto y Sei- en su aula y de repente aparecieron unos emocionantes y eufóricos Akemi y Nagisa, mostrándoles una imagen de una revista, era un bosque muy bonito, cuyo lugar era muy recomendado para ir a una actividad campestre en estos días de calor y de un brillante sol, y en la que las noches su temperaturas son tibias, todos estaban de acuerdo con ir –bueno, Haruka fue porque Sei iba, y no quería que algo le pasara a su novia- También habían invitado a Gou, pero ella ya tenía algo que hacer –ir a un concurso de los mejores músculos-

Y, por supuesto, iban a invitar a cierta persona. Un chico de cabellos y ojos rojos, alto y musculoso, cuyos dientes eran filudos como los de un tiburón, y su personalidad casi igual a la de Kirishima. El hermano mayor de Gou, amigo de la infancia también de los 7 –Rei y Akemi no cuentan-, Rin Matsuoka, que a diferencia de ellos, él estudiaba en Samezuka. Obviamente, esto no le gusto a la chica de ojos bicolor, ella y él no podían estar en la misma habitación. Con tan solo mirarse, uno se daba cuenta que se estaban matando con la mirada. Ya que ellos discutían, hasta el punto de que ella lo golpeaba.

El autobús se detuvo, habían llegado al lugar. Los primeros en bajarse fueron el dúo de infantiles, que más bajaron corriendo, luego Nanase con Kudo, el cómo todo caballero, la tomo de la mano para no caerse, Amateratsu, Ryugazaki, Saromi, Ui y al final Tachibana.

-¡Hemos llegado! -Grito con emoción el rubio.

-¡Es muy hermoso, es como estar en Hawai! -Grito también la peli-roja.

-¿En qué se puede comparar Hawai y este bosque? -Pregunto con el ceño fruncido mientras se acomodaba los lentes Akemi.

-Ambos son buenos lugares para acampar -Exclamo Yamana con infantil enojo.

-Bueno, tranquilas chicas -Calmo como toda madre paciente Aneko-Lo que importa ahora es que hemos llegado, para divertirnos y pasarla bien todos juntos.

-Bien –Dijo Makoto, tomando la maleta de su novia-Vamos a buscar un buen lugar para acampar.

-¡Vamos, vamos! –Exclamaron ambos chiquillos y corrieron.

-¡Esperen! ¡Nagisa! ¡Haruki-chan! –Les grito preocupada Sei, caminando junto a Haruka, tomados de la mano-¡Si corren, van a perderse!

El grupo caminaba, a excepción del par de infantiles que corrían como niños. Atrás de todos, iba Amateratsu, mirando un poco molesta y con celos a sus amigas. Todas ellas con pareja, y ella soltera, no tenía a nadie que le gustara.

-¡Nagisa! ¡Haruki-chan! –Grito la chica de cabellos rubios y ojos azules-¡Tengan cuidado! ¡Pueden chocar contra un árbol!- Y ella tenía razón, ya estaban entrando en terreno verde, ósea donde habían árboles, muy altos y troncos gruesos.

-¡Esta bien! -Grito Nagisa sin dejar su entusiasmo de nada.

-¡No pasara na- -Grito ahora Harukichi, pero su frase no se completó… Una figura humana apareció delante de ambos, y los dos chocaron contra él, provocando que los tres cayeran al suelo y la chica dio un pequeño grito-¡Ah! –Acción que imito Nagisa y la figura.

-¡Nagisa! ¡Harukichi! –Grito ahora Tachibana corriendo hacia donde estaban ambos, los demás lo imitaron. El chico se arrodillo cerca de los dos-¿Están bien?

-Algo…-Respondió adolorida la chica de cabellos rojos.

-Eso dolió –Hablo Nagisa, con una pequeña lagrima en su ojos derecho, pero su rostro adolorido paso a sorpresa al ver la figura humana. Esta figura es un chico de cabellos grises y ojos azules-¡¿Ai?!

-¡Nitori-kun! -Exclamo igual de sorprendida la chica de cabellos azules.

-¡Oh! ¡Chicos del Iwatobi! -Grito atónito el chico.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -Pregunto Rei.

-Venimos a un campamento –Respondió él mientras Tachibana y Ui lo ayudaban a pararse.

-¿Venimos? –Interrogo la novia de Ryugazaki.

-Sí, el Club de Natación de Samezuka –Respondió a la pregunta Nitori.

-Entonces eso significa… -Dijo Haruka con los ojos un poco abiertos, expresando sorpresa, pero si quitar su seriedad.

-¿Ai, que sucede?-De la nada, salió un chico alto, cabellos y ojos rojos, cuyos dientes eran filudos como los de un tiburón, mirando con interrogación a su compañero.

-¡Rin-kun! –Chillo Kudo, con cara preocupada. Por su mejor amiga, que miro. Ahora mismo, Amateratsu mostraba el ceño fruncido, y parecía que de sus ojos salían llamas de colores celestes y amarillos.

-Matsuoka –Dijo secamente. Sus palabras atrajeron su atención, y su mirada se volvió igual que la de ella, pero este era un deje de tristeza.

-Vámonos –Amateratsu camino adelantándose al grupo y pasando al lado del chico, pero sin dirigirle ninguna mirada.

-¡Ama-chan! –La llamo Sei preocupada, separándose de su novio para correr tras ella, Haruka la siguió, y los demás también, pero los dos maduros del grupo se quedaron junto con Rin y Ai, quien este último siguió con su mirada al grupo que se había ido.

-Vámonos –El chico tiburón bajo su mirada tristemente, mientras volvió por donde vino, el chico de cabello gris lo siguió sin rechistar. Y los que se quedaron solos fueron, Makoto y Aneko, ambos mirando preocupadamente a Matsuoka.

-Me pregunto… -Hablo ella tristemente, mientras miraba hacia abajo-hasta que momento dejaran de estar peleados y al fin se den cuenta de lo que sienten el uno por el otro.

-Muy pronto lo harán, Aneko –La atrajo hacia él con un brazo, mientras acariciaba su cabeza-Solo hay que esperar.

* * *

Los chicos de Iwatobi estaban construyendo las carpas, mientras las chicas preparaban la comida, menos Kirishima, ella se quedó lejos del grupo. Se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol, mientras estaba perdida. ¿Por qué maldita sea él tenía que estar en el mismo bosque que ella? De todos los que no le agradaban tenía que ser Rin Matsuoka, prefería que fuera el Profesor de Matemáticas, alias "Ojos de Mosca", por los lentes que usa.

-Ama-chan… -La llamo una suave y tierna voz-¿Estás bien? –Ella dirigió su mirada a la chica que la llamo.

-Sí, estoy bien –Le sonrió a Sei, aunque la otra chica sabía perfectamente que no estaba del todo bien.

-Por favor, no me mientas –Se sentó a su lado-Todos sabemos que no estás bien. Es por Rin, ¿Verdad? ¿Ustedes dos se pelearon?

-Claro que no –Respondió a sus preguntas molesta.

-Ama-chan, sé que en verdad a ti no te disgusta… A ti, él… -Pero no termino su frase, ya que la chica de cabellos celestas se levantó enojada.

-He dicho que no –Y con tan solo decir esa frase, se fue a otra parte. Sei, la miro tristemente, iba a seguirla, pero una mano en su hombro se lo impidió.

-Haruka –Miro a su novio, quien negó con la cabeza, en otras palabras le decía: "Déjala sola"

* * *

El cielo ya estaba oscuro, las estrellas ocupaban sus lugares en aquel hermoso firmamento, la luna estaba en su fase nueva, así que no ocupaba su trono. Después de haberse divertidos, comiendo, jugando y charlando, todos dormían en sus carpas, pero estas no era de dormir con personas del mismo sexo, así que todos estaban durmiendo con sus respectivas parejas, a excepción de obviamente Amateratsu. Quien ella, estaba teniendo problemas para dormir, se movía de un lado a otro, usaba cualquier posición, usaba métodos de sueño, pero nada le servía. Se sentó, mientras que tocaba su frente con la mano. Suspiro. Salió de su carpa, poniéndose un juego de ropa deportiva y sin hacer ruido. Una vez fuera, miro al exterior, todos estaban con las luces apagadas, bueno, la carpa de Makoto y Aneko tenía la lámpara un poco alumbrada, quien sabía que es lo que hacían, definitivamente Kirishima quedo traumatizada al pensar en esas cosas.

 _"La noche está muy hermosa"_ Pensó para sí misma, mirando el cielo. Así que decidió tomar un paseo, pero antes mirando su reloj en la muñeca. Eran las 3:30 de la madrugada, así que dentro de una hora volvería al campamento. No era necesario llevar una lámpara para iluminar su camino, sus ojos son muy sensibles al ver en la oscuridad. Todo era extremadamente silencioso pero con una aire refrescante.

Miro el reloj de su muñeca, había pasado media hora caminando en medio de la oscuridad. Fue una buena idea al haber salido a dar un paseo, se sentía más tranquila y se sentía segura, que cuando volviera al campamento, su cabeza chocaría contra la almohada y entonces se quedaría inmediatamente dormida. Solo esperaba que sus amigos no se despertaran y se dieran cuenta que no estaba con ellos, todos estarían asustados con su desaparición, sobre todo Sei, ella lloraría desconsoladamente, mientras Haruka la abrazaría consolándola de que todo estaría bien. Sacudió fuertemente su cabeza. No quería pensar, menos pensamientos románticos, y sentir celos de su mejor amiga porque ella tenía novio y ella no.

Entonces unas palabras de su amiga, vinieron a su mente:

 _"Ama-chan, sé que en verdad a ti no te disgusta… A ti, él…"_

Escucho un chapoteo, miro a su lado izquierdo. Y con curiosidad y sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió hacia dónde provino el ruido. Aunque le dificulto, tuvo que evitar chocar con muchos árboles, bajar con cuidado las pequeñas pendientes, bajar los caminos de mucha tierra, así que tuvo que deslizarse por aquellas rutas polvorientas. Hasta llegar a su destino, un hermoso río, de un azul tan suave, como si fuera la cabellera de una hada del agua o la seda de un vestido de una ninfa. Era tan precioso, y con el reflejo de las estrellas en él, parecía que tenía diamantes o era el cielo mismo que había bajado para unirse con una parte de la tierra, para que los seres humanos apreciaran su belleza. Amateratsu no podía quitar sus ojos, ante tal belleza. Pero un ruido, la hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

 _SPLASH_

Miro a su izquierda, había un… Hombre en el Río… Un joven de cabellos y ojos rojos… Ella identifico inmediatamente al chico. Quien era el responsable de sus pensamientos y él que hacía que su corazón a mil por hora.

-Rin –Murmuro suavemente ella. Admirando lo que hacía. El chico estaba con su traje de baño, dejando así expuesto su torso. Delgado y musculoso. Un abdomen bien formado, una espalda fuerte y ancha, los brazos musculosos –con los cuales ahora mismo, movía ágilmente mientras nadaba en el rio –, el traje de baño marcaba sus piernas, fuertes, rápidas y agiles para la natación. Esa imagen provocaba que el corazón latiera furiosamente, sintiendo un cosquilleo en su estómago. Ella lo admitía, Matsuoka era un hombre guapo, no… era sexy. Daba la imagen del chico malo de una película, con quien se queda con la protagonista, una niña dulce y buena. Pero ella no era así. Era el mismo tipo de personaje, pero con el sexo cambiado, pero se quedaría con el chico popular y caballeroso con las chicas, lo que no era él.

Cerró sus ojos, mientras que en su cabeza aparecían sus sueños. Sueños en donde estaba con él, sus fantasías con él. Donde tocaba ese torso, acariciaba sus brazos, enredaba sus dedos en sus rojos cabellos, conectaba sus ojos con los de él, rozaba con sus manos sus mejillas rojas por el calor, escuchar sus gemidos roncos y suspiros o escuchando exclamar sus nombres, y el besaba sus labios o alguna parte de su cuerpo, provocando que ella gimiera agudamente, rasguñara su espalda o gritara su nombre. Ambos sucumbidos por la lujuria, deseo y placer, pero sobre todo… amor. Y ambos, en una danza, unían sus cuerpos. Aquellos indecorosos pensamientos, provocaron que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un intenso rojo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Una voz la hizo volver a la realidad, abriendo totalmente los ojos para encontrarse con Rin, mojado. Pero con seriedad, pero eso no permitía que los latidos se detuvieran. La imagen que daba en aquel momento, parecía perfecta para una revista de modelos.

-Solo pasaba por aquí –Respondió desviando la mirada. _"¡Es malditamente sexy!"_ , pensó todavía con la mejillas rojas, aunque parecía que su color se había aumentado más.

-¿Por qué tienes las mejillas rojas? –Pregunto él inclinándose para quedar centímetros de su cara, entrecerrando sus ojos, ella se alejó un poco – .Acaso… ¿Pensabas en algo pervertido?

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Idiota –Frunció el ceño molesta, había adivinado sus pensamientos.

-Tal vez… -Dejo de mirarla, para desviar sus ojos hacia otro lado, mientras se sujetó el mentón con el dedo índice y pulgar, pensando, para después poner sonreír burlonamente y dirigir sus ojos hacia ella –Por la manera en me mirabas.

-¡Yo no te estaba mirando! –Grito enfurecida y con el rostro como un tomate, mientras un humo salía de sus orejas –Además, ya me iba. ¡Adiós! –Estaba a punto de marcharse, cuando Rin le comento.

-¿Y si nadas conmigo?-

-¡Eh! ¡¿Acaso estás loco?! –Lo miro enfurecido –Ni aunque estuviera borracha, no nadaría contigo –Dio tan solo dos pasos y marcharse. Pero Matsuoka, la tomo entre sus brazos y la cargo sobre su hombro, como si de un saco de papas se tratase. Esto no le gusto para nada y empezó a golpear su espalda y patalear -¡Suéltame, Matsuoka! ¡No tengo traje de baño para nadar!

-Eso no es necesario –El no hacía caso a los pedidos de Amateratsu e ignoraba los golpes y pataletas, a pesar de que le dolían. Llegando a la orilla del río, la tiro sin delicadeza -¡Pato al agua!

-¡Kyaa! –Grito al ser lanzada, y zambulléndose en el agua, y sacando de inmediato la cabeza y tomando aire y gritar – ¡¿Cómo te atreves, Rin Matsuoka?! ¡Mírame! ¡Estoy toda empapada! ¡Y toda por tu puta culpa! ¡Además, esta ropa la compre especial para este viaje! –Todos sus gritos solo provocan que el chico se riera, y el enojo de la chica incrementara – ¡Deja de reírte!

-Vamos no te enojes, por solo mojarte un poco –Se limpió una lagrima que salió de sus ojos, pero al ver la enfurecida cara de la chica, corrigió sus palabras –De acuerdo, lo siento. Pero, nadar aquí es distinto que nadar a una piscina, vamos quítate la ropa.

-¡Estás loco! –Sus mejillas se ruborizaron con violencia –Ya te he dicho que no tengo traje de baño.

-Entonces, solo quédate con ropa de interior –Le sugirió.

-¡¿Cómo se ocurre decirle eso a una dama?!

-¿Dama? Yo no veo ninguna –Amateratsu le tiro agua- ¡Okey, okey! Lo siento, pero la ropa interior se le considera igual que un traje de baño.

-No lose… hacer algo como eso es… -Bajo su mirada –Vergonzoso.

-¡Vamos! ¡Solo inténtalo! –Una sonrisa alegre, apareció en los labios del chico, provocando un flechazo en el corazón de ella y que le vergüenza desapareciera un poco.

-Está bien –Nado hasta la orilla, salió del rio. Mientras se quitaba el conjunto deportivo, Rin volvía a meterse en rio y esperando a que ella quedara en ropa interior.

-Lista –Dijo casi en voz baja, y este se dio vuelta. Quedando anonado con lo que veía. Él lo admitía, no era la primera vez que miraba su cuerpo, sobre todo sus piernas, cuando usaba el uniforme, sus pechos cuando usaba una polera o su bien formados glúteos cuando se ponía unos jeans. Pero, lo que admiraba, era su cuerpo, casi desnudo. Además, la lencería que usaba, le quedaba muy bien. De color azul oscuro, con encaje de flores y en medio una cinta blanca. Estaba demasiada hermosa. Sacudió la cabeza, para quitarse eso pensamientos y acercarse donde ella estaba y tenderle la mano.

-Vamos, entra –Ella vacilo un poco, pero al final, tomo suavemente su mano. Y entro, poniendo un pie primero, provocando un pequeño escalofrío. Pero, ya cuando su cuerpo entero, estaba dentro del agua, la temperatura se volvió tibia. Soltó un suspiro de satisfacción.

-Tienes razón –En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa de tranquilidad, total relajo y placer –Se siente muy bien, es como estar en una termal.

-¿Verdad? –Pregunto y se puso a su lado izquierdo. Y mientras ella, sentía que todos sus músculos se relajaban al sentir el agua, él se quedó mirando sus pechos. Muchas veces se preguntaba, como es que ella obtuvo esos pechos. Recordaba que cuando eran niños, ella era totalmente plana como una tabla. Y, con los años, empezaron a crecer, se volvieron grandes y redondos. De seguro, si los tocaba, serian de un tacto suave y terso, y meter en su boca sus pezones, para lamerlos, chuparlos y morderlos. Sacudió su cabeza, el sabia las consecuencias si pensaba esas cosas.

Amateratsu se dio cuenta que en todo este tiempo, que compartió con Matsuoka, no se ha enojado o golpearlo. Se preguntaba porque. Ella era una chica orgullosa, de las que no perdona con facilidad. Aun así, se sentía muy feliz, al estar con él. En este silencio, mientras los animales nocturnos emitían sus propios sonidos, el poco viento que había aullaba suavemente y el ruido del agua corriendo. Él se sentía igual, el todavía recordaba porque se habían peleado, y el admitía que era su culpa.

Fue un día, en el que todo el grupo de amigos, había ido a un festival. Unas chicas se acercaron para coquetear con Rin, y él se ánimo para hablar con ellas, ya que quería ver la reacción de Kirishima, pero lo único que recibió fue ella ignorando la situación con el ceño fruncido. Y, hubo un momento, en que ella, tuvo que ir al baño. Pero, había tardado tanto el volver, preocupándolo. Y fue a buscarla, junto con el resto, y allí la había encontrado. Con un compañero de su escuela, quien coqueteaba con ella y ella le sonreía. Despertando los celos del chico, provocando que golpeara al pobre muchacho en el rostro, dejándole el labio partido y la nariz sangrando. Ocasionando, la ira de la muchacha y terminaron discutiendo entre sí, y todavía recordaba cuando ella le grito: _ **¡¿ACASO YO GOLPEO A CUALQUIER PUTA QUE SE TE PONGA ENCIMA?!**_ Y después de aquello, dejaron de hablar.

Al principio, Rin no se sintió afectado, pero mientras el tiempo pasaba, empezaba a extrañarla, a charlar con ella, decirse bromas, sus competencias amistosas entre sí, fastidiar a Haruka, reírse de las penosidades de cualquiera. Y Amateratsu, le afecto que estuvo llorando y un sin muchos ánimos algunos días, anhelaba tener a su lado, a su compañero de travesuras, de burlarse de los demás, de pelear con los abusadores, sin embargo, con el tiempo fue superando esa etapa, hasta casi el punto de olvidar la situación.

Rin sabía que él tenía la culpa, pero odiaba ver que otros tipos de acercaran a ella, en especial los que no tienen buenas intenciones –bueno, él tampoco tenía razones muy puras – pero ella amaba desde que lo consoló con la muerte de su padre, y después cuando volvió de Australia, lo primero que se encontró, era una mujer sexy y esbelta, de aire peligroso y travieso, como una súcubo. Y ella, vio el increíble cambio del chico sonriente y energético como un travieso ángel, que se transformó en un ardiente y varonil demonio.

Amateratsu, se acordó repentinamente, que ella no venía sola al bosque, estaba segura que si no volvía de inmediato, sus compañeros despertarían y se encontrarían con la sorpresa, de no encontrarla y se pondrían a buscarla como locos. Así que salió de inmediato del agua, sorprendiendo a Rin.

-¿A dónde vas? –Pregunto el chico tiburón.

-Tengo que irme al campamento, en cualquier momento los chicos pueden despertar y se asustaran si no estoy allí –Esto a él no le había gustado, estaba pasando un grato momento con y ella, y ahora, ella se iría, y entonces, ya no le volvería a hablar o sentir su compañía. No, no lo permitiría. Ya la había perdido una vez, no la volvería a perder.

Salió rápidamente del agua y la tomo de la muñeca. Ella volteo su mirada a él, confundida.

-¿Qué te sucede? -

-Yo… - No sabía cómo decirlo, él era un tipo orgulloso. Pero el orgullo, también es peligroso. Es una carácter del ser humano, que puede provocar que la gente deje de quererse o hablarse. Y ellos dos, tenían bastante orgullo. Pero, si el no dejaba aquel orgullo de lado, ella de nuevo, dejaría de hablarle –Lo siento… -Dijo con tono bajo, pero audible para ella.

Los ojos de distintos colores se abrieron lentamente, hasta quedar demasiado abiertos. En frente, suyo, él estaba con la vista agachada, se veía arrepentimiento en sus ojos rojos. Esa parte suya, la hacía débil y vulnerable. Pero, en esta ocasión… sentía rabia.

-¿Por qué me lo dices ahora? –Pregunta, sus manos se cierran apretándose, podía sentir como sus uñas se enterraban en las palmas, pero no le dolía. Su cuerpo temblaba. Rin volvió su mirada para poder mirar sus bellos ojos, pero ella había bajado la mirada. Pero, pudo ver, como una lagrima, caía, dejándolo estático –Yo, ya lo había superado, aun así… tú… -Otra lagrima cayo, y muchas más.

-Amateratsu, yo… -Iba a acariciar su mejilla, pero ella le dio un manotazo y lo miro con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡No me llames por mi nombre! –El chico no pudo evitarlo y la abrazo, ella como reacción, empezó a golpear su pecho -¡Suéltame, suéltame!

-Lo siento –Dijo con un tono triste y adolorido, él no quería verla llorar, y más si era su culpa –Sé que actué mal y te dije cosas horribles, y todo lo que hice fue toda mi culpa. Pero no era mi intención lastimarte, y además aquellas chicas no me interesaban en la más mínimo –Esas palabras provocaron que los golpes se detuvieran y ella quedo estática con las palabras del chico –Mi verdadera intención era ponerte celosa.

-¿Ponerme celosa? –Ella se separó un poco de él, para mirarlo a sus ojos, algunos mechones estaban su rostro, el asintió como respuesta, dejándola más sorprendida -¿Por qué?

-Porque… -Acerco su cara a la de ella, quedando tan centímetros de sus labios – estoy enamorado de ti –Al decir estas palabras, sus labios rozaron con los de ella, provocando que saliera un pequeño gemido de sus labios, aprovecho de besarla, mientras introducía su lengua en la boca de ella.

Ella quedo estática ante su beso, fue inesperado. Pero, con los segundos, reacciono. Su lengua danzaba con la de él, esto era lo que había esperado por tanto tiempo. Su cuerpo se apretó más con el de él, sus brazos recorrían su espalda, de vez en cuando, dando masajes en sus omoplatos, provocando un exquisito escalofrío en su columna vertebral y el placer apoderándose de él. Rin, también acariciaba su espalda, pero sobre todo, su coxis, provocando que ella se derritiera de placer, y también que aquella sensación se apoderara de ella.

Sin embargo, ambos querían más. Mas sentir la roce de sus pieles, el calor de sus cuerpos, el sabor de sus labios, el aroma de sus perfumes… fundirse en unos solos.

Rin, acaricio su estómago, para bajar lentamente su mano, hacia sus bragas, pero su acción fue detenida por la chica, quien tomo su muñeca, y ambos se separaron, un hilillo de saliva unían la comisura de sus labios y ambos jadeaban con dificultad.

-¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto preocupado, pensaba que la chica no quería continuar con aquel acto -¿No quieres hacerlo?

-No es eso –Respondió ella tratando de hablar entre los jadeos –Es solo que siento… que no es bueno hacerlo en medio de un bosque.

-Ya veo –Entonces una idea, vino a su mente –Ya sé dónde podemos hacerlo –Acerco sus labios al oído de ella y le dijo en un tono seductor –Estamos alojados en un hotel, y como éramos un grupo de número impar, me quede solo en una habitación. ¿Quieres hacerlo allí?

-Sí –Entonces ambos tomaron sus ropas, y fueron corriendo al hotel.

Una vez que llegaron al lugar, entraron en silencio para no despertar a los otros miembros del equipo, llegaron a la habitación de Rin, y una vez que cerraron la puerta. Amateratsu no pudo evitar besar con pasión sus labios, a lo que él respondió tirando ambos cuerpos, sobre la cama, y ambos se repartían caricias. Volvieron a separar sus labios, para ambos mirarse a los ojos. Los de ella, celestes y oro, parecían brillar como las piedras más preciosas y anheladas de tener por la gente avariciosa del mundo y los de él, rojos, parecían brillantes como el fuego de la lava, que quemaría a quien lo mirase.

-¿Por qué motivo tienes una habitación para ti solo? –No pudo evitar preguntar ella.

-Porque no me gusta compartir mucho mi espacio con Ai –Respondió él –Es muy desordenado, ruidoso y muy molestoso.

-¿No crees que eres muy duro con él? –Pregunto divertida, ella sabía cuánto él le desagradaba algunas veces la compañía del peli-gris –Él es un niño.

-Entonces, te hubiera gustado que él estuviera aquí, para presenciar lo que estamos haciendo –Una sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes apareció en su rostro, provocando mariposa en su estómago.

-Por supuesto que no –Contesto susurrando a su oído, para mordisquear su lóbulo, provocando que salieran suspiros y gemidos en sus labios.

Volvieron a besarse, la mano derecha de Rin, estaba acariciando el estómago desnudo de la chica, excitándose con el tacto de su piel, tersa y suave. Y, ella se deleitaba, con la caricia que le daba. Pero, él quería más. Dejo de besarla, para dirigir su mirada hacia el sostén de ella, mordió su labio inferior, ella sabía que significaba aquel gesto, él estaba planeando algo, y ese algo, le gustaría a más no poder. Chupo uno de sus pechos sobre la tela, provocando que arquera la espalda y un pequeño gemido saliera de sus labios. Él sonrió a su reacción. Desenganchó el sostén y los quito con sus dientes. Ella se los cubrió con un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas y cerró sus ojos por la vergüenza.

-No mires –Suplico con voz temblorosa.

-No tengas vergüenzas –Tomo sus brazos y se acercó a su oído y le susurró al oído –Eres muy hermosa –Y le quito los brazos donde cubría sus pechos. Sus ojos miraron aquellos senos redondos y grandes, sus pezones no eran las típicas protuberancias rosas, eran de color café, como si fueran crema de chocolate, y aquella vista, solo hizo que un dolor apareciera en su entrepierna.

Se llevó un pezón a la boca, lo chupo con intensidad, haciendo que la chica diera un gemido parecido a un grito. Luego lo lamio y mordió con suavidad, para repetir la misma acción con el otro. Amateratsu jadeaba y gemía, sus sueños se estaban cumpliendo. Ella siempre pensaba jamás tendría este momento, y menos del chico de quien se había enamorado.

Rin lamio su estómago, para llegar al ombligo y lamerlo. Ella enredo sus dedos en su cabellera roja y encorvaba la espalda. Rin volvió a su rostro para besarla nuevamente, era un beso suave y lento, pero lleno de calidez y pasión. Con una de sus manos, lentamente le quito sus bragas, dejándola totalmente desnuda. Matsuoka vio con sus propios ojos como había venido al mundo, era totalmente hermosa. Sus mejillas estaban con un precioso color carmín, sus labios estaban húmedos, sus ojos estaban cerrados fuertemente, sus pezones adquirieron un pequeño tono rojizo, era como ver la pintura de arte más hermosa del mundo. Y el dolor que tenía en su entrepierna, era insoportable.

Se quitó el traje de baño, dejándolo también desnudo. Ella abrió los ojos, y vio la intimidad masculina. Provocando que el miedo y los nervios se apoderasen de ella, era su primera vez. Y también la de él, así que también se encontraba febril y atemorizado, no quería lastimarla. Pero, se dio cuenta que ella estaba más temerosa que él, aparto algunos cabellos de su frente y se la beso suavemente y la miro a sus ojos con ternura.

-No tengas miedo –Acaricio su mejilla suavemente, disfrutando su tacto, cálido y suave –Lo hare lentamente y suavemente.

-Está bien –Respondió más tranquila y calmada.

Y, entonces la penetro, con lentitud. Pero, mientras lo introducía en el miembro femenino, ella sintió incomodidad y dolor, era como sentir un clavo introduciéndose en su intimidad, se mordió los labios para evitar gritar y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, y cuando ya lo introdujo completamente, un pequeño y débil grito escapo de sus labios. Rin, limpio con sus dedo pulgar las lágrimas de Amateratsu y espero a que la chica se acostumbrase. Ya pasado esto la chica rogo.

-Por favor, hazlo –Y obedeciendo a la petición de la chica, Rin empezó a moverse.

Las estocadas eran suaves y lentas, y los gemidos que salían de los labios de Kirishima eran bajos, pero ha medido que pasaba el tiempo, las estocadas eran fuertes y rápidas, y los gemidos se volvieron altos, pero no tanto, no querían despertar a los otros miembros de Samezuka.

Las uñas de Kirishima rasguñaban la espalda de Matsuoka, dejando heridas en esta. Pero, eso provocaba más placer en él. Y, mientras ella realizaba esa acción, el dejaba marcas en su cuello, hombros y clavículas, eran la prueba de que ella, era solo suya. Al igual, que los rasguños que dejaba en su espalda, demostraban que él le pertenecía a ella.

Y entonces, ambos lo sintieron, el gran final de aquel baile, que los haría explotar. Y como prueba de ello, ambos entrelazaron sus manos. Y el nombre de cada uno salió del labio del contrario.

-¡Rin! –Grito ella agudamente.

-¡Ama! –Exclamo él gravemente, aunque en vez de su nombre, era el apodo cariñoso que escapo de su boca.

Rin se corrió en la entrada de Amateratsu. Ambos estaban cansados, el sudor cubría por completo sus pieles desnudas, ambos jadeaban fuertemente. Salió de la entrada de Kirishima y acostándose a su lado, la atrae a su pecho. Ella pega su mejilla contra los pectorales, los latidos de su corazón estaban muy acelerados, era como una canción de cuna para ella, y de a poco, ella empezó a quedarse dormida y susurro justo cuando Orfeo se la llevaba al mundo de los sueños.

-Te amo –Esas palabras dejaron un poco sorprendido al chico, jamás se esperó que le dijera esas dos dulces palabras. Pero, una cariñosa sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

-Yo también –Dijo, y él también se dejó llevar por el sueño.

* * *

Los pájaros cantaban y los rayos del sol invadían la habitación en donde se encontraba el dúo dormido. El primero en despertar fue Rin, bostezo y miro el rostro de su compañera. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa apareciera. Se veía muy adorable durmiendo, el suave suspirar que salía de sus labios, sus ojos suavemente cerrados. Acaricio con una de sus manos, su mejilla y con la otra, jugaba con los mechones de su cabellera celeste. Aquellos suaves movimientos, despertaron a la chica, quien abrió lentamente sus ojos bi-colores, se restregó uno, mientras daba un pequeño bostezo, era una escena muy tierna para Rin. Amateratsu miro a su pareja y le dio una cálida sonrisa.

-Hola –Lo saludo

-Hola –Respondió también.

Y entonces, ambos se quedaron en silencio. No necesitaban las palabras para transmitirse lo que sentían. Solo se miraban a los ojos, cada uno con una sonrisa. Sin embargo… el ambiente iba a acabarse muy pronto. La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a una tierna y hermosa chica de cabellos azules oscuros como la medianoche y unos ojos verdes brillantes como la menta, cuyo delicado rostro estaba preocupado.

-¡Rin-kun! ¡Ama-chan ha… -Pero, sus palabras se detuvieron al ver al par, en la cama, desnudos. La cara de los tres no podían estar más rojas.

-¡Sei! –Se escuchó una voz masculina, era la de Haruka, quien llego al lado de su novia, preocupado -¿Qué ocurre…? –Y miro hacia donde estaba la pareja, y un pequeño rubor se cubrió en las mejillas del oji-azul y con sus manos cubrió los ojos de Kudo -¡No mires!

* * *

Ambos, Amateratsu y Rin, ya vestidos. Se encontraban sentados en un sofá, y en el otro, en frente suyo, estaba el capitán del Samezuka, Seijuro Mikoshiba, quien estaba con una expresión enojada y con los brazos cruzados. Ellos dos, se encontraban con arrepentimiento y miedo.

-Primero, Matsuoka, me entere que saliste durante la noche y sin mi permiso. Y, Amateratsu, no le avisaste a tus compañeros que ibas a dar un paseo y los terminaste preocupando. Y, ambos, resulta, que tuvieron relaciones sexuales –Esto último, lo dijo tenebrosamente y con aura oscura, que hizo que ambos temblaran –Supongo que usaron protección, ¿No? –Ambos negaron con la cabeza, haciendo que aura se hiciera más grande y más oscura, haciendo que ambos temblaran como una gelatina -¿Qué es los que tienen que decir al respecto?

-Lo sentimos –Dijeron ambos.

-Está bien –Se levantó del sofá, y miro a Kirishima –Espero que tomes pastillas.

-Sí –Y entonces, el capitán se fue.

-Ustedes dos, son unos irresponsables –Comento Haru, quien durante el regaño del capitán Mikoshiba, se había mantenido al margen junto con los otros chicos del Iwatobi.

-A callar, Nanase –Le dijo Amateratsu molesta.

-Tú no tienes derecho a hablar de esto –Le dijo también molesto Rin, y después con una sonrisa de burla –Estoy seguro, que tú y Sei, todavía son unos vírgenes y por eso ambos son unos mojigatos – Y la cara de ambos –tanto de Sei como la de Haru- se habían puesto rojos como un tomate, causando sorpresa en todo el mundo, y Rin se atrevió a preguntar –Ustedes dos, ya… ¿Lo hicie-

- **¡¿LO HICIERON?!** –Pregunto hecha toda una furia la chica de cabellos celestes.

-Bueno, nosotros… -Trato de excusarse ella.

-Sí, lo hicimos –Declaro sin vergüenza y ni pudor él.

- **¡¿CUANDO?!** –Pregunto Amateratsu, con la cara roja de ira.

-Hace un mes –Dijo Sei mirando hacia abajo.

-Ayer –Dijo sinceramente Haru, haciendo que su novia, quisiera que la tierra le tragara.

- **¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A ROBARLE LA INOCENCIA A MI INOCENTE ANGELITO?! ¡¿Y, ENTONCES QUIEN DESPUÉS ES EL IRRESPONSABLE?!** –Lo apunto con su dedo índice.

-Porque yo, use condón –Se excusó Haru.

- **¡AUN ASÍ, NO TE PERDONARE!**

Y, ambos chicos, se la pasaron discutiendo, hasta casi pelearse, pero fueron detenidos, por los chicos de Iwatobi y Rin.

* * *

 ** _¿Te ha gustado?_**

 ** _Perdona, si la portada que hice no fue muy bonita. La chica era de tez blanca, así que tuve que cambiarle el color de piel. Aprendí, gracias a un tutorial, pero no me salió muy bien. Y, sobre la canción que escuchaba Ama-chan, no se si las escuchado, pero mientras escribía esto, escuchaba esta canción._**

 ** _Nos leemos. Y, besitos y abrazos. Con mucho amor, Sofía._**


End file.
